1. Field of the Invention
Wobble-hinged metal fittings have been proven for adjusting devices of motor vehicle seats, for manual as well as motoric drive. They offer a high gear reduction and can be projected in a self jamming-way, meaning in the back flux way.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Via the eccentric the two gear rims, meaning the internal gear and the external gear, remain in gear. The eccentric can be in the inside of the external gear or be engaged around the external gear.
With the wobble-hinged metal fitting of the above mentioned kind known from DE 94 05 443 U1, as a compensation for the mechanical play the eccentric is provided with two essentially identically shaped eccentric segments, which can be pushed away from each other via a spring, so that the play between eccentric and the inside of the external gear can be abolished. Here, however, rubbing planes are projected, which transform a major part of the driving force into heat. This is disadvantageous.